


In Space, No One Can Hear You Yiff

by UpsideDownSinner



Category: Furry (Fandom), No Fandom
Genre: Capture, Furry, Fursona, M/M, Milking, clone, space, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownSinner/pseuds/UpsideDownSinner
Summary: Short little one shot of Ferris (a furry oc) and his clone meeting in space.





	In Space, No One Can Hear You Yiff

(in case you were curious, here is a link to what the character looks like, I have permission from the artist/character creator to link it here: https://toyhou.se/1602454.aisling )

Ferris checked the calculations again. He could’ve sworn this was the right place, and he had gone over the equations a hundred times. The anomaly had shown up around here. He huffed, slowing his ship down and shifting into manual control to survey the area better. He had been hoping to find something amazing, like a… a portal or something. Alas, there was only the typical wide expanse of space ahead of him.

AssiStar beeped to life softly, emitting a small whir as it spoke. “Someone is trying to open up communications with us, but I can’t gather much information other than they are closer than the Rudian star. Shall I open the line?” it questioned.

Ferris considered for a moment, then upon thinking they might have information relating to the anomaly, waved at AssiStar, signaling to it to open a voice line.

“Hello, this is the Unresolved. We are peaceful information gatherers.” A voice came from the speakers in front of him, clear and oddly… familiar. It didn’t need to be translated according to the data flashing across screens in front of Ferris.

“Greetings, Unresolved! This is a scientific study vessel, the BioResolution. I can’t seem to find you on my radars, is everything okay?” He finished nervously. He never had been very good at communications, but was excited to run into another peaceful vessel, even if the name struck him as a bit goofy.

“BioResolution, We are intact and operating sufficiently. We are currently cloaked outside of your hull and would like to establish further contact, as we are seeking to share information on an aberration in the area, as we have some concerns that need to be addressed immediately.” The voice chirped, and Ferris’ ears pricked up. A chance to get information on the anomaly, after all this time searching himself!

“Y-es! I’d love a chance to converse with you on it, I’ve been observing it myself. I can board with my data immediately if you all are prepared!” Ferris gushed, his tail wagging and his hooves clapping lightly against the ground in his excitement.

“We’ll be expecting you.” The transmission was signaled to be ending by some beeps from AssiStar.

Ferris gathered his data in a safe drive, and donned an exo suit before looking out the window. The ship had suddenly appeared quite close. He attached a guard rope to his suit, then exited through the airlock. His boosters led him quickly to the Unresolved, which was only a few meters from his own ship. He left the safety rope attached to the outside of the new ship and entered through their airlock.

No one was in eyesight. “Hello?” Ferris inquired. His suit notified him the air and pressure were safe for him here, so he left his suit in the airlock before stepping onto the ship itself. His hooves clanked hollowly on the grate below. He whisked his tail closer as the airlock slammed closed behind him.

A menacing growl was heard from below Ferris, and he yelped as a pair of red eyes gleamed from the grate he stood on. Whatever it was pounced, tossing Ferris off the grate. His head struck the clean white wall, and he tried to bark as the world faded around him.

He awoke with a start, a cold harshness seeming to surround him. The room was dark, but Ferris’ eyes adjusted. He realized he seemed to be bent over in a cold metal frame. Shackles trapped his arms and legs in a revealing, spread-wide angle. He was naked, as was customary for his species. It seemed to be the icing on the shameful cake at this point.

“Welcome, Subject.” The voice from before rang out as lights flicked on. Blinding brightness caused Ferris to close his eyes. “I hope you’re ready for some fun. Call me Sir, little Subject.” The voice murred.

“What the fuck, I’m not calling you anyth-” Ferris let out a yelp as a shock of electricity jolted through his body.

A laugh echoed through the room. “Don’t misbehave, it’ll hurt.” They warned.

“What's going on?” Ferris asked, his tail wagging wildly and his limbs struggling against the metal binding him. Another shock was administered.

“You end your sentences with Sir when addressing me.” The voice demanded.

“What is happening…Sir.” Ferris said through gritted teeth.

Someone entered the room behind him, and he struggled to see who it was. The person walked around to where his head was held.

“I-is this a joke??” Ferris demanded. Another shock hit him. “Sir.” He added hastily. The creature looked almost exactly like him, but with his colours all swapped around. Unlike Ferris’ red spots, Sir had blue. Ferris’ blue nose and hooves were reflected on Sir, but red.

“It’s not a joke. I need your help. I need to collect something from you.” Sir stated matter-of-factly. “Just relax, Subject.” Sir advised, flipping some mirrors down in front of Ferris. They reflected him and the rack holding him, as well as various tubed and pumps nearby.

A pair of soft, fleshlike rolls pressed against Ferris’ sheath. They rolled back and forth in an erotic massage. A wand began rubbing against his balls, and his cock peeked out of its shaft in response.

“No, wait! Stop this!” Ferris cried. Another shock rocked him, causing his cock to swell closer to a full erection. A small nozzle sprayed an oily substance first on his hardness, then slid into his ass to deliver a few squirts there as well. His thick cock started swelling into a knot, and Sir was becoming erect at the sight.

A light electricity started to buzz through him and he dripped precum from his cock eagerly. He felt like a shaking mess after only a few seconds. Sir began rubbing his cock, murmuring something about combining work and play. Ferris realized machines were moving, and saw what appeared to be a latex lined tube aligning itself with his swolen cock. A large latex penis also dissapeared behind him, and then he felt it press against his ass. At the same moment, the milker advanced onto his cock and the dildo pushed into his hole. He moaned, and the electric shock started coming in small waves. The milker vacuum-sealed onto his erection, and began pumping, his knot struggling to get bigger in its latex prison. Sir grabbed his own balls, rubbing his knot in sync with the pump attached to Ferris. The sexual devices both picked up the pace, causing Ferris to whine and strain against them. They pounded away mercilessly, finally breaking Ferris’ will as he let loose in an orgasm. Howling with pleasure, his hips pressed forward and he pumped his cum into the milker.

The pump and dildo retracted, and another pump took its place. Sir walked around behind him. He rubbed Ferris’ ass, and pressed his erection up to his asshole. The new milker attached itself, and Ferris didn’t lose his knot as it started stimulating him again. Sir penetrated him, Ferris’ ass making a warm, wet heaven for his aching cock. He moved in sync with the pump still, speeding up as it did.

“Oh, fuck… You’re just as big as me…” Ferris moaned, receiving a large shock. “Sir…” He breathed.

Sir pressed his knot against Ferris’ entrance. It throbbed excitedly, and he forced it inside. It stretched Ferris, and they both moaned in pleasure. It didn’t take long before a second climax was close for Ferris. His ass tightened Around Sir’s cock, almost causing him to cum. He held onto the brink until he heard Ferris whine.

“Oh… Sir!” He gasped, his cock shooting into the milker again. Sir finally let himself finish, filling Ferris’ tight ass with his cum. They pressed into one another with the vigor of longtime lovers, Sir twitching in Ferris.

Sir pulled out, letting the machine take care of Ferris’ cock and ass for another sample. He started to leave, but turned to make eye contact with Ferris’ reflection. “My name is Ref. Sir Ref, to you. I’ll explain this all, but for now, enjoy, sweet Subject.” He said with a wink, leaving before Ferris could say anything.


End file.
